The present invention generally relates to window assemblies, and more particularly to a reinforcing mullion that enhances structural rigidity while allowing for field construction of multiple window assemblies.
Window frames traditionally have been made from wood or metal or various combinations of wood and metal. In recent years, windows formed with hollow metal or polymer frames have become popular, due to their improved thermal properties, lower cost and relative ease of manufacture, assembly and installation compared with traditional wood and metal windows. Such window assemblies may be limited in size by the requirement that they withstand design wind-loads as established by local building codes and ordinances. Another factor limiting the allowable size of multiple window assemblies is the fact that such assemblies are very often difficult to transport, handle, and install.
Windows made from various combinations of polymer and metal components are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,106 discloses a window assembly including adjacent first and second windows and a reinforcing mullion connecting the windows. The mullion comprises hollow polymeric first and second lineals and a single metal reinforcing bar fastened between the lineals. Interior and exterior face caps that are attached to the lineals span a gap between them. A steel plate, two high strength steel bolts or posts, and several wood screws are provided for connecting an end portion of the metal reinforcing bar to a support structure surrounding the window opening in the building. The mullion adds rigidity to the assembly, thereby allowing for an increase in its allowable size. Various other prior art designs have also provided similar structures to add rigidity to a window assembly, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,014,846; 5,937,597; and 4,981,001.
These and other prior art windows generally suffer from one or more disadvantages making them less than entirely suitable. For example, as windows of these types are arranged in multiple window assemblies, the assemblies become quite large and heavy. As a result, these prior art window assemblies are difficult to handle, and often do not lend themselves to field installation. Accordingly, there is a need to provide windows with field assemblable reinforcements so that they are able to meet design standards economically, when several such windows are combined into a unitary assembly, and to be easily and economically assembled together in the field or factory.
The present invention provides a two-piece mullion reinforcement for use in forming an assembly of windows. In one embodiment, a first member that is fastenable to a portion of a first window frame, includes at least one piloting tab that extends along and projects outwardly from a surface of the first member. A second member that is likewise fastenable to a portion of a second window frame, includes at least one pilot receptacle that is formed on a surface of the second member. Advantageously, the pilot tab and pilot receptacle comprise mutually complementary profiles so as to be engagable with one another when the first window frame is assembled to the second window frame. In another embodiment, the first member includes a first portion of at least one latch and the second member includes a second portion of the at least one latch that is complementary to the first portion so that when the first window frame is assembled to the second window frame the first member and the second member cooperate to form at least one latch. A window assembly is also provide including adjacent first and second windows each having a frame and being connected by a two-piece mullion reinforcement according to the invention.